Shot Down
by SheBlushesSoSweetly
Summary: Kids at Forks High are sick of being turned down by Bella and Edward. Sides form and they launch a war against them trying to tear apart the beloved couple. All's fair in love in war.
1. Chapter 1

Okay- here is an idea for a story that I had. Edward is still a vampire, and Bella is still human. It is mostly meant to be a comedy, so review and tell me how you like it. I promise to respond.

Chapter One- Special Powers

Jessica POV

Today was the day that Edward Cullen would be mine. And this time I'm positive it will happen; I know exactly what I need to do to get him wrapped around my little manicured finger. It's all in the planning, and boy do I have a plan.

Bella went back to Phoenix for a few days before Christmas break so she could spend more time with her mom. Edward hadn't even tried to hide his disappointment each day, and was constantly shooting off death glares to anyone who dared go near him. It would have been less obvious if he wore a huge sign around his neck that read- ATTENTION EVERYBODY- GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME. Mike had taken on a similar attitude towards Bella's absence, which annoyed me to no end. It didn't matter anyways, Mike was the first step in the plan.

I pulled into the school parking lot, turning off the stereo that was blasting whiny rock music. People stopped to turn their heads, staring at who was in the car. On any other day I would have felt flattered that they were recognizing my beauty, but I wasn't going to get sidetracked today.

I stepped out of the car, trying to find Mike in the crowd of people heading to their classes. He was sitting by the picnic tables, and I could practically feel the his moping attitude. I walked with determination over to him, my expression hopefully looking mad. I sighed loudly and dramatically, but he didn't turn his head. Once, twice, three times more, but he still didn't respond.

Setting my book bag on the ground, I snuck up behind him and shoved him hard. He gasped in shocked, and fell right to the ground.

"Mike you empty headed fool, pay attention to me!"

"Sorry Jess, I just have other things on my mind," he grumbled, inserting a few incoherent words into the sentence.

"Other things like Bella," I sneered, staring at him icily.

"Yeah, so what?" He was staring to get mad now... perfect.

"Well, I'm your girlfriend, and you shouldn't be worrying about some other girl."

He rolled his eyes, just like I knew he would; setting himself up for the impending breakup.

"Correction, I'm you ex-girlfriend!"

People stopped what they were doing to look at us. Girls staring hopefully at Mike, and boys staring with lust at me. As if- I have my mind set on another guy. And with Bella out of the way- he should have all eyes for me.

There were several things I knew very well about Edward. One- that he liked innocent girls (I mean come on, you can't get much more innocent than Bella). Two- He was big on manners. And three- he hated you if you tried to ask him out.

Mike had gotten up and walked quickly past me, looking relieved. He should consider it an honor that I went out with him! Well, he can have a happy life with Bella as soon as Edward kicks her to the curb.

In first period, my desk was situated in the back of the room, right next to Mike. I would have to fix that.

I got up and strolled over to Mr. Johnson's desk. He was such a pushover.

"Mr. Johnson?"

He looked up from the papers he was grading- from the looks of it a big fat F on the research paper of Michael Newton. "What is it Jessica?"

"Whenever I try to concentrate, Mike always bugs me. Do you think you could move him somewhere else?"

"Well, I was thinking of doing something like that- his grades have been dropping."

"I think I know someone who could tutor him." I said- smiling to myself.

"Who?"

"Bella Swan, she gets good grades in this class." Thank god she is such a nerd, or else this wouldn't have worked.

"I'll ask her about it, thanks Jessica."

I walked back to my desk, passing Mike with a sly smile as he walked through the door. The entire back of his shirt was wet and muddy thanks to his encounter with the ground. Glaring at me, he made his way to the back of the room.

"Mr. Newton, would you please take the desk up front."

Staring at me, his mouth gaping in disbelief, he gathered his books and sat down. He was surrounded by geeks- he would fit in perfectly.

Phase one of my plan was over and done with, all before my first class had even started. This was what I called a great day.

History class was such a bore, nobody here was good-enough for me to talk to. Believe me- it's a burden being popular. Everybody always watching you, waiting for you to make just one wrong move.

I sighed audibly; letting the world know of the pain and suffering I was going through by being forced to attend this school. I didn't see Edward until lunch- which was still a few hours away.

My cell phone vibrated in my purse, and I inwardly cursed the fact that Mr. Johnson was staring directly at me. This could be an urgent matter, like chipped nail polish or something.

Finally he turned his attention back to the bored, and I flipped open my cell.

From Lauren:

Holly crap- Bella's going to be back tomorrow. Her mom had to go away or something. You better make your move soon.

This was more than urgent, this was like a matter of life and death. I had hoped for more time so that I could form a quick friendship with Edward; hopefully proving to him I wasn't going to ask him out.

To Lauren:

Don't worry- we'll just have to go with Plan B.

From Lauren:

To Lauren:

It's time to use my special powers

From Lauren:

Ooh- you're so evil. No wonder your my best friend

Why did Bella have to come back tomorrow? I spent weeks trying to plan this out- and she was going to wreck it in less than one day. Lauren was right to hate Bella from the start. If I hadn't invited her to come to Port Angeles than she might not have even hooked up with Edward. But has she ever thanked me- no.

The pencil I was gripping in my hand snapped in two, making a loud noise. When people turned t stare at me- I just pretended not to notice, and instead focuses on smoothing out my skirt.

Yes- it was definitely time to use my special powers. No guy has ever been able to resist them- not like anyone ever wanted to. The last time I used them was when I was on vacation in California. That lifeguard was just too cute for his own good.

The bell rang and I got out of my seat in a trance-like state. Plan B still had some kinks in it that I needed to work out if all was going to go as planned. I only had one chance at this.

Trig wasn't as easy a class for me to zone out- I had trouble as it was with all those equation things. Who cared anyway- it's not like I'm ever going to use it in life. I'll just be a rich model. Mrs. Jessica Cullen, yes, I liked the sound of that.

Joanna, a shy girl who was no where as pretty as me, passed me a small sheet of pink paper. I didn't even need to ask who it was.

Are we ditching next class?

I looked up and nodded at Lauren, and she smiled in return. The teacher babbled on, and most of the class listened, totally unaware of the scheming that was going on. But it was for the best. If people found out- they may wreck it out of pure jealousy.

"Miss Stanley, would you care to tell us the answer?"

"Is it..." I checked over the page in the book, trying to solve the problem quickly. "Co-sign 56?"

Giggles erupted from around me.

"Sorry- but that answer is wrong. Now, please stop thinking about yourself and pay attention."

I hated Mr. Harrison (A/N I'm just making up teacher names... sorry), he was the only teacher I had who insisted on embarassing me constantly. Like I was some self-centered snob with no brains. How could someone think I acted like that?

As for the people who laughed at me, they'll be sorry anyway. Spreading rumors is my favorite hobby.

Ashley- Slept with five guys and is pregnant

Robby- Has a crush on Mr. Harrison

Kaitlynn- Buys her clothes at Wall Mart (A/N- i don't have anything against Wall Mart- Jessica does)

That should be good enough- people believe most things I say. While I'm making them up- I should do one about Bella- but that may make Edward hate me. He always seems to know what I'm up to.

The Bell for lunch rang loudly- The bell that symbolized the end of Bella and Edward; and that began Jessica and Edward.

It was time for my special powers

* * *

Okay- please review and tell me if I should continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

heres the second chapter

DISCLAIMER- All I own is Jessica's special power- which will do me no good in life. SOB 

Yay- I got 11 reviews. It makes me smile!!!!!! Anyway- here is your update!!!!!!! Finally you will find out Jessica's special power. I'll tell you this much- she's not going to turn out to be a witch or anything. Onwards! Oh- and I got a new Beta- she rocks!!!! Everybody say thank you!!!!!! Now you won't have to deal with my grammar and spelling mistakes!!!!! 

Chapter Two- Do You Need An Exorcist? 

EPOV 

Lunchtime on any other day would be the same old routine. Grab something that is supposed to be edible from the lunch-line that would never actually get eaten, sit down with Bella and her friends, and try to convince everybody that I was human. But today, Bella wasn't here, which made everything ten times worse. I sat by myself, trying to get away from the loud noises that were both inside and outside of my head. 

While attempting to block out the chatter of thoughts that were constantly in my head, I came across one that I didn't particularly enjoy. Jessica was never a pleasant person, and always had nasty things to say. Her thoughts were no better. But instead of hearing her usual ranting about how beautiful she was and how everyone was jealous, I heard my name. 

I was hoping that her crush for me had passed since Bella and I started going out. It was a little obsessive in the beginning, and very creepy. The first day all she thought was ridiculous things about her having my kids (impossible even if I did hold any attraction for her), thinking I was sexy, and planning out our entire life together. She must have asked me out at least five times that day. 

I focused on her voice, though it was very annoying, and tried to figure out what she was thinking. 

_...Jessica and Edward. Time for my special powers to be used full force._

Special powers? How crazy was Jessica? 

She got up from her spot at the crowed table, and walked over to me. Her hips looked as if they were having a seizure, moving left and right in a scary fashion. Her eyes were fixed on me, and the way she was blinking her eyelashes rapidly made me wonder if she had turrets. 

"Hello Edward," she said in what she must have thought to be a sexy voice. To me it sounded like a dying otter. 

JPOV 

My special power, the one know one can resist, is being seductive. 

I walked up to Edward shaking my hips. He wouldn't be able to resist that. I batted my long eyelashes, knowing he would love it. 

"Hello Edward," I said in a very sexy voice. 

"Hi," he grumbled in return, looking away from me. He was trying to resist, but he would be able to for much longer. I situated myself so that he had a great view of my V-neck sweater. 

"Mike and I aren't going out anymore," I said, hoping he would catch on to the double meaning of my words. 

"Mike must be very happy," he said, and I knew what he was referring to. 

"Bella and him would make such a cute couple...like we would." 

He looked at me with cold black eyes, glaring sharply at me. 

"I can tell this is a touchy subject to you. Here's my number if you want to call me sometime." I said, handing him a slip with ym digits on it. He wrote quickly and wordlessly on a sheet of paper, passing it to me. 

The bell rang and I got up, walking to my next class. I had just gotten Edward Cullen's number, he must love me. I told you no one could resist.

* * *

Yes- it is short- but I'll write a longer one to make up for it. Anyone have any guesses as to what the number was??? Review and tell me!!!!! 


End file.
